The Legend Of Ghost School
by yuchunuke
Summary: DISCONTINUED-
1. Menyambut pendatang baru

**Summary: **Kehidupan anak-anak sekolah yang harus mengakhiri hidupnya disekolah ini.

**Disclaimere : **Tetep punya akang Kishi...soalnya akang Kishi tuh pelit buat ngasih chara Narutonya –_ditimpuk-._

**-The Legend Of Ghost School****-**

_Masashi Kishimoto_

**--**

"_Prolog"_

--

Dihari cerah dengan angin yang sejuk, tepat pada satu bangunan yg mengundang ketertarikan orang untuk mebeban otak dan itulah bangunan sekolah yang sangat terkenal di New York City. Sekolah yang cukup besar dan terkenal. High School yang terdapat ditengah antara tiga bangunan. Glitery International High School, itulah namanya. Selain lengkap dengan fasilitas sekolahnya, Glitery juga membuat dua gedung asrama untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Kebutuhan komsumsi, sandang, hingga segala lainya ditanggung oleh pihak sekolah maupun murid. Satu gedung lagi adalah temapat diamana biasanya diselenggarakan acara sekolah maupun festifal-festifal. Dan gedung terakhir adalah gedung sekolah bertingkat empat dan cukup besar. Dimana ada taman, kantin, dan tidak lupa berbagai hiasan seperti air mancur dan burung-burung bertebangan.

Tapi sayang, dibalik keindahan itu ada sebuah kenangan pahit yang tak bisa dilupakan karena bekas dari kenangan pahit itu masih tersimpan di sekolah itu. Kenangan yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Kenangan yang dulu hampir merengut nyawa, bukan, tapi sudah merengut nyawa. Kenangan yang membawa nama sekolah Glitery High School menjadi……**Sekolah** **Hantu**.

--

"_Menyambut Pendatang Baru"_

--

"OOSSHH. . .OSHHH. . .HAAHHH"

Tok tok tok… tok tok tok…

"TEMME!!..." panggil Naruto sekencang mungkin dengan harapan agar orang yang berada didalam kamar ini cepat keluar.

tok tok tok

"WAITT"

"TEMME!!" panggil Naruto kembali.

"IYAA!!" seseorangpun membuka pintu "_yes, who_?"

"Hehhh… teme! aku tuh sudah relain datang kesini pagi-pagi biar kamu bisa bangin pagi! tapi kenapa kamu malah tidur-tiduran!?"

"Siapa yang meminta kau jemput aku? sepertinya tidak ada" jawab Sasuke datar sambil sedikit menguap. Sasuke hanya memakai boxer pendek dan kaus putih yang semakin membuat pria bermabut landak ini semakin tampan.

"Ngantuk.. ngantuk.. NGANTUG DIRI sekalian!! Liat sekarang jam berapa!! Sebentar lagi masuk!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuka arlojinya pada Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke menatap jam itu lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya mendegus pelan.

Hari pagi yang cerah tapi sudah dihujani oleh ocehan masal teman kita, tepatnya sih berada di asrama Laki-laki GIHS. asrama ini bertingkat 3 agar sesusai dengan kelas mereka masing-masing. kini telah berdiri seornag pria berambut pirang dengan seragam lengkapnya. kemeja hitam, ceena baggy dan pin-name. Tidak lupa membawa tas selempang berwarna orange yang sangat cocok dengan raut wajah manis dari keluarga Uzumaki ini. sepertinya kalian sudah tahu bukan tempat apartemen seperti apa? nah, asrama ini samalah persis dengan apartemen.

"Lalu?"

"Dogol!! harusnya kamu tuh sadar, beberapa menit lagi sekolah akan masuk, bukanya malah tidur-tiduran seperti itu!"

"Heh! Duren! kau kira sekarang jam berapa!? sekarang masih sangat pagi, sekolah masuk jam 8! bukan jam 6!! dimana sih sebenarnya otakmu itu!?" seru Sasuke sambil menguap kembali. Naruto melotot.

"_What?.. realy!? I already see the hours in my room_!" kata Naruto tetap mempertahankan kebenaranya. Sesekali Naruto melirik jam dinding dibelakang Sasuke. namun tak terlihat jelas karena terlalu jauh.

"_Hey! which is in the room! I still! now early in the morning! do not make a commotion or I'll throw you!_" teriak seorang penghuni dikamar sebelah kanan Sasuke. Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan berusan.

"_What I say ... people are still sleeping, may not wake up hours now, you better go home alone, I want to go back to sleep_" kata Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk melangkah masuk kembali kedalam kamar, namun kembali dicegah oleh Naruto.

"He-heey! tu-tunggu!!"

"Nieh!! Lihat nieh jam berapa!" Sasuke melempar jam dinding berukuran sedang ke Naruto dengan kasar. Naruto menangkapnya dengan wajah kusut lalu memandangi jam itu baik-baik –_matanya udah plus enam_-.

5 detik

15 detik

20 detik

30 detik

35 detik

"OH! MIE GOT!! Awas au Kibaaaa, Kematian akan menjeputmu!!" dengan kesal Naruto melempar jam dinding yang tak berdosa itu kelantai dnegan kasar lalu berlari menuju lantai paling bawah. Sasuke? dia diam sambil melihat jamnya yang sudah tak terselamatkan dari lemparan maut Naruto.

"HOYY beruk! Shit! Gantiin jam aku!!" seru Sasuke kesal sampai Shino ambruk dari kasurnya ketika mendengan teriakan maut Sasuke.

Tapi alhasil Naruto sudah ngacir dengan kecepatan kilat litstrik tiga ribu wat –_ckckck_-, bujung buneng.

"Dasar dobe, bikin repot ajah! Liat aja nanti…" dumel Sasuke dengan wajah kaset kusut –_ditendang_-, sambil memberesakan jamnya yang udah broken.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Belum sempat Sasuke berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suarang langkah kaki mendekati dirinya. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke kiri untuk menemukan sumber suara itu, namun….

Tidak orang.

Yang ada hanya segerombolan anak laki-laki sedang ngerumpi –_terosebsi oleh perempuan_- di ujung balkon. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berada disekitar kamar Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke mengamati baik baik, Sasuke berniat kembali ke kamarnya. "Huh? Tunggu, tadi……ah, jangan-jangan pendengaran gue jadi rusak gara-gara dobe itu. Hmh…" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan dan…

"Hey"

"Ayam!" teriak Sasuke ketika melihat seornag pemuda yang hanya memakai boxer tersebut berada dekat denganya yang tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan latahnya yang baru dikeluarkanya sesekali. karena itu juga, ada beberapa orang lewat sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Ow? Aku baru tahu kalau nih anak latah…berita baru" ujar Shino dnegan wajah penuh kekejaman batin -digampar-.

"Shino! Kau…" Sasuke langsung pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengubris Shino lagi.

"Huuhh…stress kali ya?" dengus Shino lalu memalingkan wajahnya kebalkon depan. Dan Shino menemukan pandangan aneh.

Tepat didepan balkon yang mengarah kekamar SasuShino terdapat sayat-sayat asap hitam. Shino tak ambil peduli dan langsung memasuki kamar dan menutupnya kembali. Sebenarnya gumpalan asap itu sedang menatap tajam kearah kamar Sasuke, ya…didalam gumpalan itu ada seseorang…yaah bisa disebut _bukan manusia 'lagi'_ yang menatapnya tajam dengan senyuman kecil. Mencari korbankah? Apakah Shino? Atau Sasuke yang akan menjadi korban? Saia sendiri juga tidak tau karena belum memikirkanya…suer –_dihajar masal_-.

--

"_To Be Continue"_

--

**Harap maklum kalau Fic pertama saia ini tabu dan membosankan…karena saia author baru di fanfic ini…**

**Please Review…!! Kritik, ide blablabla saia terima…!! **


	2. Awal kedatanganya

**Makaciiihh buanget ya atas review-reviewnya…!! Terimakasih…**

**..Masashi Kishimoto..**

--

"_Awalnya"_

--

**Xiolizon Air 1…… **

"Konnichiwa!!" sapa anak perempuan berambut kuning sang buntut kuda yg sedang memasuki kelasnya.

"Woy.. woy.. ini tuh Amrik! Bukan Jepang!" prediksi salah satu murid cowok dengan malas.

"Lagipula sekarang tuh masih pagi! Belum siang! Dasar INO PIG!! Hahahaha" ejek cewek berambut pink sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahahahaha.. jangan-jangan kamu belum lulus SD ya?? Hahahaha" ejek lagi seseorang hingga membuat satu kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mmmmm…Dieemm! Huaaaa!" rengek Ino yg punya malu –_digaplok_-.

"Shut Up!!" teriak seseorang dari pintu kelas yg tepatnya sih diblakang Ino.

…**NGIIIINGGGG…**

--

"Hei, Sasuke. Kok dari tadi diem aja? Biasanya suka nyerocos inilah itulah, tapi hari ini kamu jadi kayak orang bisu gini" tanya Shino terheran-heran sambil membetulkan dasi sekolahnya didepan cermin.

Sasuke tak mengubrisnya, yang sekarang Sasuke pikirkan hanya kejadian di luar balkon tadi. Dia masih penasaran dengan pendengaranya, masa tadi dia salah dengar? Tidak! Sasuke benar-benar merasakan kalau tadi memang ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"_Hey! I did not hear you?!_" seru Shino yang mulai sedikit emosi yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

"Heh, aku duluan ya. Yang lain udah nungguin tuh. Bubye" kata Sasuke langsung pergi keluar begitu saja sambil memopong tasnya kebelakang punggung.

Shino cengo.

"Emang bener-bener tuh anak," desah Shino sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

--

Hening

"_We're sorry chairman"_ kata seseorang murid sambil menunduk dan ternyata orang yang memasuki kelas itu adalah sang ketua kelas.

"_Ino, please sit down to your seat_" perintah 'dia' kepada ino dengan tegas. Ino hanya mengangguk den cepat duduk sebelum ketua kelas itu tau kalau wajah Ino sudah memerah.

"_Today, teachers Ebisu are sick, so he can not attend, you understand?_" Tanya ketua kelas itu dengan datar. tatapanya menyapu seluruh murid-murid dikelas.

"_Yes_" jawab mereka serempak.

Sebelumnya, kelas ini adalah kelas **3 Xiolizon Air** –_ngasal_- yang berisi duapuluh murid, diantaranya Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Tenten.. yah kelas yg paling menyebalkan dan kalian belom tau kan siapa ketua kelas kita ini?.

"eh, Tintin. Dia tuh anak baru ya?" Tanya Sakura ke Tenten dengan nama.. yg bagi Sakura aneh.

"Dodol! Name aku tuh TENTEN!! Bukan tintin! Sialan!" cetus Tenten sambal eh, sebel.

"Iya.. iya.. eh, tonton. Dia itu anak baru kan?" tanya Sakura lagi asal.

"Tenten onyon! Bukan babinya Tsunade!" sangking keselnya tenten, tanpa sadar dia neriakin sakura.

Nginggg…… telinga Sakura budeg.

"EHEM" berdehem ketua kelas karena ketahuan pacaran lagi dengan dirinya –_stres gue nih_-.

"AH! _So.. sorry.. sorry very much. Chairmen_" sangat-sangat gugup sekali Tenten sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Harap hormati saya" ujar sang ketua kelas masih angkuh.

Tenten hanya mengangguk kecil dengan tetap keringat dingin memperhatikan sang ketua kelas berbicara. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa selain sang ketua kelas, disamping ketua kelas itu telah berdiri seseorang yang disebut_ bukan manusia 'lagi'_ sedang menusuk-nusuk boneka berwajah seseorang diantara murid itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena saya belum memperkenalkan diri, kalian sudah tau kan kalau saya adalah anak baru disini ya baru satu satu bulan, pindahan dari kelas **Island 3**.. saya adalah ketua kelas kalian yang baru. Nama saya Hyuuga Neji. _Nice to meet all of you_" kata Neji sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan senyumnya sekarang. Tiba-tiba…

**KRIEEET**

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa ada orang satupun didekat pintu itu. Neji dan yang lainya memalingkan wajahnya kepintu kelas. Beberapa lama pintu itu dipandangi tetapi belum ada seorangpun yang berada didepan pintu. Ketika Neji berniat menutup pintu itu, tiba-tiba…

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang dekat dengan pintu itu, dan suara langkah kaki itu pun mulai memasuki ruangan kelas. Seseorang masuk dengan langkah yang pelan menuju meja guru disamping kanan Neji. Penampilan orang itu patut dicurigai, dia wanita dan sepertinya dia adalah seorang guru disini. Namun pakaianya aneh, dari mulai kemeja putih yang sedikit kotor dan ada bercak-bercak merah dan hitam, rok ketat yang berwarna hitam namun sedikit robek disamping dan diapun tidak memakai alas kaki sama sekali. Kulitnya pucat dan pandanganya kosong, apalagi rambutnya yang digeraikan hingga panjangnya sepunggung yang terlihat sangat acak-acakan.

Semua orang yang berada dikelas itu terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihat penampilan orang itu. Guru itu berhenti didepan papan tulis dan membalikan badanya kearah murid-murid itu, dia hanya membawa tas biasa yang sering dipakai para guru. Namun warna tas itu sudah pudar. Beberapa detik keheningan tiba-tiba…

**CTAAAKK**

**PRRAAANGG**

--

"_To Be Continue"_

--

**Okeh, pasti pada penasaran kan, apa yang terjadi dikelas itu? Yaah gak terlalu bikin penasaran sieh…tapi saya harap fic tidak terlalu membosankan…please review! Review!**


	3. Kembali lagi

**Heemm,.,waktu yang lama juga untuk melanjutkan fic ini,.,habis perang sih,.,jadi untuk fic kali ini ada ancurnya,.,maklum laaah,.,otak tumpul.**

**Thanks To All Reviewer:**

**dilia-pyon, Inuzumaki Helen, kagetsukiGo, X-tee, Nara Kamizuki, Shara Sherenia dll.**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto … **

**--**

"_Dia Kembali Lagi"_

--

**CTAAAKK**

**PRRAAANGG**

Tiba-tiba jam dinding yang berada didinding belakang murid-murid itu langsung terjatuh dan pecah. Langsung saja mereka semua menoleh kebelakang. Kecuali Neji yang memang dari tadi sudah melihat kebelakang murid-murid.

"Hah!? Apa itu?" Tanya Neji.

"Jam tajuh…eh, maksudnya jam tujuh…ah!" ucap Ino sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal.

Sakura tertawa hambar diikuti anak-anak yang lain. Ino menggerutu gak jelas.

"Ino memang pig…masa ngomong jam jatah aja gak bisa…eh!" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya diikuti wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hehh" Neji tertawa miris.

"Huuuuuuuu…uuuuu" sorak murid-murid lain sambil tertawa enyah.

"Huh…_Hours are falling, Moreover what you ask for more? You from the earlier view towards us, the day itupun sure you see a?_" Tanya Sasori dengan nada malas –_dan sejak kapan dia ada disitu?_-.

Anak-anak yang lain juga mulai ikut heran sambil menyeritkan dahi dan saling berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya. Ino dan Sakura memang tak punya kerjaan selain saling memaki-maki. Chouji mencari kesempatan untuk memakan snack ring –_promosi_- lagi. Sementara Sai dan Sasori mengamati keadaan sekitar. Apa mereka tidak tau kalau didepan mereka sudah ada seseorang yang disebut guru? Tapi gurunya juga yang malah diem.

"Ehem, tolong berhenti" kata Neji agak tegang.

Namun kelas itu tetap saja berisik dan tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Neji. Sampai akhirnya Neji berteriak dengan nada yang terdengar tertekan marah dan malu juga sih. Akhirnya kelas itu hening total, anak-anank yang sedari tadi rebut-ribut sudah memalingkan wajahnya mengahadap Neji. Namun wajah mereka sedikit ketakutan dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat kesamping kiri Neji. Karena Neji penasaran akhirnya dipalingkanlah wajahnya kekanan dengan perlahan…dan yang ditemukanya adalah…

"Haaahh…di…dia…" suara Sakura tertahan ngeri.

**DEG!!**

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

-OoOoOoO-

"Hoy beruk! Sini ! Jalan aja lamanya minta ampuuunnn!!" panggil kiba yg udah di depan pintu gerbang masuk sekolah dengan lebaynya –_digampar_-.

"Iya iya" jawab naruto yang masih jalanya itu lambat banget kayak siputnya spongebob, padahal sudah diseret Sasuke tapi tetep aja lambat.

Suasana hari ini di GIHS lumayan sepi…banyak anak-anak yang bolos sekolah gitu. Cuacanya cuma panas dingin ajah…hangatlah. Sekarang masih pagi pukul 07.45 pagi dan sekarang hari Selasa, dimana hari yang selalu disapa oleh 'mereka'. Untuk scane sekarang…mereka berada di gerbang GIHS yang dilalu-lalangi oleh anak-anak GIHS.

"AH! Kelamaan!" erang Kiba langsung narik naruto ke tengah lapangan.

"Hehehehe.. Kiba.. Kiba-kun eh, Kiba cakep" panggil naruto cengengesean dalam peganganya kiba –_tangan naruto ditarik kiba_-

**DEG!** Kiba berhenti jalan grak!.

"A..apaan sih nih beruk? manggil aku.. kayak banci.. kaleng sar..sarden yang dimakan kerbau aja (mang kerbou bisa makan kaleng?)! Jangan jangan.." dengan insting ke (sok) ditektifanya dia menoleh ke arah naruto dan..

**BUAK!!**

Satu jackpot boogey gratis di dapatkan oleh KIBA!! Beri tepuk tangan!! –_dihajar kiba_-

"DAMN YOOOOOUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin hingga mengguncangkan dunia dan alhasil membuat semua orang jadi kejang-kejang dikarenakan sakit jantung stadium 12 –_byuseet_-.

**BUAK! BUK! PLAK!**

"Sa..sal..ah..aku..a..pa?" walaupun udah keder sekalipun ternyata masih bisa nyanya toh..

"_I deceive you already!_" hajar lg Naruto tanpa belas kasihnya duit Kakuzu(??).

**Toeng! Buk! Plak! Dorr! Guk! Wek! Meong! Guclak! **–_saia makin error_-.

Sasuke yang berjalan pelan menuju tengah lapangan itu hanya menyasikan pertandingan smack down mereka sambil memasukan tangan disaku dengan raut wajah 'capek dech'.

Kenapa orang-orang disekitar gerbang diem ajah trus dengan santainya mereka hanya lalu lalang tak khawatir? Soalnya udah biasa sih ngeliat pertengkaran tuh dua mahluk iblizzzz nyong paleng brisik. Pak satpam maupun seluruh sekolah juga udah biasa ngeliat tontonan gratis ini, LIVE lagi!.

**SRASSSHH**

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mencari-cari suara aneh itu. Hasil yang sama, tak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat, wajahnya masih datar namun matanya terlihat gelisah mencari sesuatu dan…

Dia mendapati sesosok wanita muda yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon yang berada di pjok lapangan, tatapanya mengarah ke Sasuke namun kosong. Dia juga mengenakan seragam GISH lengkap. Kemeja hitam, pin name, dasi kuning dan rok tartan coklat, rambutnya panjang, matanya berwarna red tear. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pandanganya kepertengkaran antara beruk dan anjing –_dilempar seribu kunai_-, lalu tak beberapa detik Sasuke memalingkan pandangan kea rah wanita tadi. Tetapi dia sudah tidak berada dipohon itu lagi. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya dan berjalan kemabli menuju Naruto dan Kiba. "Sekarang hari selasa, jelas sekali" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"huh.. WOY!! SADAR!!" teriak Sasuke yg daritadi didiemin terus tibatiba uda ada disamping kedua malaria itu dan teriaknya itu pas ditelinga kiba yg sukses ngebuat sakit telinganya kiba menjadi stadium 15.

-OoOoO-

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Teriak Ino histeris, begitu juga dengan anak-anak cewek lainya. Terkecuali Sakura.

"Akh! Apa-apaan ini!" Neji terlonjak kaget ketika apa yang terlihat didepanya sekarang.

Ya…yang sekarang mereka liat adalah sebuah papan tulis berwarna putih. Tetapi papan tulis itu telah diberi sebuah coretan kata-kata berwarna merah. Kata-kata yang aneh.

**Kami Menyambut Datanganya Kehidupan Baru**

…

**Untuk Kalian Yang—**

Dan kata-kata terkhir itulah yang tak bisa terbaca, sebuah tulisan berbentuk angka 8 tetapi memiliki akar-akar yang aneh. Neji maupun yang lainya hanya bisa melototi tulisan itu tanpa memperdulikan sesuatu didepanya…seorang 'guru' yang…

"Dan…dan…" Tubuh Tenten bergetar hebat sambil menahan setetes airmatanya dari pelupuk matanya.

"…Lost…" Serempak Zetzu dan Chouji berkata datar dengan tatapan gelisah.

Maksud dari perkatan mereka adalah…'guru' yang asalnya berdiri tegak didepan papan tulis itu…sudah tidak ada ditempat dan meninggalkan seutas kata di papan tulis itu. Hanya beberapa detik saja 'guru' itu menghilang…dan sejak kapan juga 'guru' itu menulis kata-kata itu di papan tulis?...misteri yang nyata.

Neji mengkerutkan dahinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tenten dan Ino masih bergidik takut. Sakura dan yang lain hanya terbawa dalam diam dengan mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat. Sai memejamkan matanya. Sasori berdiri dari bangkunya dan langsung mengahadap ke belakang melihat teman-temanya.

Sasori tersenyum bangga.

"I Win!!!" Sasori berteriak senang dan tertawa lepas…ada apa ya?.

"AKKKHH…!!! Kenapa harus kamu terus sih yang menang!" keluh Sai kesal.

"Boke dan boke" Chouji dan Zetzu yang sedari tadi gelisah langsung lesu.

Neji heran.

"Tau gitu mending tadi aku ga sekolah, dasar raja taruhan!" dumel Sakura sambil mengocek dompetnya.

Neji mengerti.

"Ooohh, jadi penampakan barusan dibuat taruhan ya…Sasori…" Neji udah kesel dengan memperlihatkan urat dihahinya.

"Iya donk, kan kalau taruhanya penampakan tadi pasti gue bakal menang! Soalnya pasti banget 'dia' dateng! Hahahaha, itulah strategiku!!" Sasori tertwa bangga sambil mengelilingi kelas untuk minta duit.

Neji menghela nafas berat lalu menghapus tulisan tadi dipapan tulis dan mengambil langkah menuju bangkunya. Di sebangku dengan Chouji. Pantesan tadi Ino teriak bukan karena takut, tapi kaget karena Ino kalah, kalah taruhan.

Tersenyum. Mahluk yang tadi muncul didepan kelas tadi muncul kembali sebagai bayangan kosong dengan senyuman tulus. Senyuman yang takkan terlihat oleh manusia. Tapi oleh jasad dan roh yang berani melihatnya.

--

**Teet teet teet tuuut ttuuut **_sfx: swan like_ –_ada bel kayak gitu juga_-

Terpakasa Sasuke harus mengangkat kedua mahluk ini menuju kelas mereka, daripada kena boogey-man Sakura coba?.

Akhirnya setelah mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka tak disangka Kiba yang tadi lemes dan keder itu langsung mlotot ampe copot.

"NOOOO!!", teriak Kiba frustasi, dia gak kuat harus melihat plang **Xiolizon Water 3** –_ngasal ngasih nama kelas_- yang digantungin di atas pintu kelas, "_Just yesterday I summer holiday season, now I have to ... why a class with you? Why do not you move to the other classes!_"

"Puah Puih Puah!! _And why I should be in one room with you_!?", teriak Naruto stress –_lha? Bukanya emang udah dari dulu sekamar?_-.

"Neraka Jahanam!!" teriak Sasuke frustasi yang jantungnya mau copot –_jaimnya mana?! Masa ilang begitu ajah_-

"Oh! _In fact the youth was fun_! Selama aku berdoa biar bisa balik lagi kesini dari Papua.. Akhirnya aku bisa sekelas sama kalian juga!" sambut Lee dari kelas dengan mata berkobaran api.

"NO WAAAAAAAYYY………!!!!!!!!!!!!!" stress Kiba lalu sukses pingsan dengan arwahnya yang keluar.

"Oh My Ghost!!" teriak Naruto makin stress dengan logat Cinta Lauranya.

".." Sasuke sih udah tepar duluan sambil megang dadanya yang jantungnya udah copot .

"Ah! Why do you love me?" Tanya Lee asal berbahasa inggris yang benar sukses ngebuat satu kelas pada kena strook dikarenakan sakit jantung stadium 7.

Kelas ini adalah kelas **3 Xiolizon Water**, kelas ini semuanya berasal dari RSJ –_disabaku Gaara_- yang berisi dua puluh murid juga sih, diantaranya tuh Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara dan Lee. Bisa dibayangkan jika Lee ada disini, kelas akan menjadi kempot bajaj.

"woy.. diem! Si nenek tua uda dateng" seru murid lain sambel eh, sambil duduk rapih –_ceritanya anak-anaknya udah sadar trus duduk ketempat duduk yang jelas, dari pada duduk di tempat comberan coba?_-

**KRIIEEETT**

"Good Morning" sapa Tsunade dengan lembut dulu baru nanti KASAR.

"Good Morning teacher" sapa balik mereka semua dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Oke, mana Pe Er kalian? Biar ibu periksa, tapi bagi yang tidak mengerjakan Pe Er harap keluar kelas lalu ombehin tuh Orochimaru" dengan dingin Tsunade menatap murid-murid satu persatu, nyari anak yg tidak ngerjain Pe Er.. dan berhasil menemukan satu murid.

"Lho? Inuzuka Kiba, mana Pe Er mu?" Tanya Tsunade menghampiri Kiba yg uda keringat dingin.

"Itu.. ketinggalan dirumahnya.. HAKUBA!! Waktu itu kan kita semua nieh ngerjain Pe Er bareng.. eh, malah ketinggalan dech" kata Kiba dengan santainya sambil natap Hakuba dengan ekspresi 'bilang ya atau aku bikin kamu jd perkedel anjing'.

"Ye… kamu saja kali sama emak lampir!! Aku sama awewe geulis" elak naruto dengan jijay.

"Sapa lagi nyong ke kamu? GR" swt Kiba.

"Benar?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Hakuba –_Chara Conan-_ dengan hawa darknya Rika diSandra Devil –_dihajar Rika (rika tuh friend gue yg.. (dirahasiakan)_-

"eh? Itu.. e.. ya.. benar bu benar! Emang kemarin aku belajar bareng ama tuh hewan malaria treus aku usir mereka bu layaknya gembel bu, jadi ketinggalan dech bukunya" jawab asal Hakuba sambil itung-itung bales dendam ke tuh 'anjing edan'.

"WAHAT!!??!" teriak kiba sinting yg telinganya mulai mengeluarkan asap amarah setan.

"We? You aje kale!!" stress naruto yg daritadi dibawa-bawa terus namanya.

"Heh…btw, kok si Neji lom masuk ya?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang berwarna kuning kesebelah teman sebangkunya.

"Sinting kau…si Neji kan udah pindah kelas ke kelas water!" hardik teman sebangkunya dengan urat didahinya.

"Ooh, dikirain pindah kesini…hehehe" dan ternyata pemuda itu adalah Deidara.

"Dasar…" desah Hidan lesu.

"Hmh..ehem ehem..hmh" Sasuke berdehem dengan wajahnya yg merah akibat nahan tawa selama sepuluh menit, pastinya manusia tuh gak bisa nahan tertawa kentut selama sepuluh menit oh? Kecuali orang edan yang bisa.

"Napa tuh muka kamu jadi aneh? Lagi nahan haid ya?" Tanya Gaara asal yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Ohok.. ohok.. uhuk uhuk!!" saking shocknya gak sengaja Sasuke mulai kumat.

"Nape lagi? Salah make merk pembalut? Nanti aku minta aja ke teteh aku bisa diganti yg lebih bagus aja" Kata lagi Gaara asal sambil cenge-ngesan.

"KAU……!?!?!" sangking stressnya Sasuke tak disengajakan –_lebay_- dia berteriak.

"What's Up? Saskay?" Tanya Tsunade langsung berpaling ke wajah nan sangat imut Sasuke –_muntah massal_-.

"No.." jawab Sasuke agak tegang gitu dech.

"Well" lalu Tsunade berjalan kedepan dan langsung memulai pelajaranya dengan sangat LEBAY.

--

"_To Be Countione"_

--

**Sepertinya chap ini makin ancuur di bagian akhirnya …. T.T**

**Dasar author goblok! (ngehina diri sendiri) …. Wokeh, ditunggu reviewnya ya … ^^**

**Yaaa … malu juga sieh…tapi sebenarnya aku butuh sedikit OC nie … tp bagi yang mau ajah … **

**Please Review! Review!**


	4. Temanya telah tiba

**Hoehoehoe , akhirnya nie fic kelar juga ^0^ . Setelah tangan penuh memar . saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini . hehehe ^^ .**

"_Temanya Telah Datang"_

--

**Xiolizon Island 3… **

"Hoeam!! Nyebelin! Baru juga dateng udah masuk lage!" dumel Shikamaru yang masih ngantuk, rencananya Shika mau bobo dikelas dulu tapi karena terlambat dateng jadi keburu masuk, Shika terlambat dateng gara-gara dari tadi sibuk terus ama dasinya gitu.

"Alah! Dari dulu kamu juga sering terlambat gara-gara harus kamu sibuk harus ngiket dasi yang kata kamu itu ngerepotinkan? Uda biasa itu mah" cetus Kankurou sambil ngakak yang duduk bersebelahan ma Shikamaru.

"Noisy!!" seru Shika langsung kepalanya nempel ke meja terus bobo bentar.

"Eh.. ano.. Shika-kun dan.. Kankurou-san.." sapa suara seorang gadis lembut yang alhasil ngebuat Kankurou jantungan.

"Oh My Ghost!!" salting Kankurou yg setengah arwahnya keluar.

"Eh? A.. ada apa Kankurou-san?.." Tanya gadis itu lg, sekarang gadis menyentuh pundak Kankurou.

"DJ!! HIDAN!! HELEP MIE!!!" teriak Kankurou yg masih ngeliat kearah Shika jadi belum lihat orang yang ada dibelakangnya hingga satu kelas jadi budeg semua terkecuali Shika yg udah jebol gara-gara teriakan tarzanya Kankurou.

"Kankurou-san, sakit?" Tanya lagi gadis itu lembut yang ngebuat bulu kuduknya Kankurou ampe joget inul segala.

"K.." yaps! Sebelom Kankurou teriak lagi, mulut Kankurou uda di bekem ma Shika yang uda stress karena teriakanya si Kankurou.

"_Stupid! This woman is not a ghost! But Hinata! Therefore, before screaming that you think need to use the brain! Not use the brain-the brain that often are sold in the streets!_"

"Hmh.. mmh" gak kuat napas Kankurou, soalanya kalo kankurou kehabisan napas nanti kankurou idup lagi(??) .

"Shika-kun.. itu, Kankurou-san" kata Hinata ngingetin Shikamaru takut nanti kankurou mati gitu –_digaplok_-.

"Iya.." jawab Shika enteng lalu dilepas pembekamanya.

"Fuck! Kalau aku gak bisa napas gimana? Oh! Betewe Hinata, kamu gak usah pake _san_ dan _kun_. Kita kan sekelas lagigipula ini kan Negara asing jadi bukan Jepang lagi seperti di Konoha" rayu Kankuro dengan sangat GOMBAL..

"Ah.. baik.. Kankurou dan Shikamaru" jawab Hinata blusing dan hatinya itu loh bisa luluh ya ama Kankurou.

"WAHHH!! Serasa di SORGA!!" teriak Kankurou lebay sekali, tapi toh Shika gak respon soalnya uda bobo –wihh cepet ama ya?-

"Hoy para sohib ku tercantik, gue mo nanya nih. Padahal daritadi uda bel masuk sekolah tapi kok blom ada guru yang masuk ya?" Tanya tiba-tiba Shino dengan (sok dramatis) cepatnya.

"What's?" sejenak Shika bangun dan langsung mlotot.

"Sinting kau! Kita nih cowok! Yg cantik tuh bukan kita harusnya o'on! Nih, Hinata!" tunjuk Kankurou ke Hinata dengan mendadak yg membuat Hinata menunduk dan blusing lagi.

"Eh! Balik dulu tuh kata tercantik baru kamu protes" protes Shino dengan sedikit kecewa karena keblo'onan sohibnya.

"Hah?" ShiKankuHina langsung mikir dengan gaya ala (sok) detektif.

"Berarti.. TERCINTAK DONG??" jawab Kankurou 45.

"IYAA!!" jawab Shino semangat kayak anak TK berhasil menghitung 1tambah1=2.

"Lha? K-nya apa dunks?" Tanya Shika dan Hinata bareng –cieeeee.. nanti Shika ketabok Temari tau rasa-

"K-nya tuh KAITO (gak masuk akal)!!" teriak Shino sukses ngebuat ShiKankuHina sakit telinga stadium 4 –_mendinglah, dari pada stadium 100? Laen lagi tuh ceritanya_-

"SALAMULEKUM!!!" sapa seorang guru bijak masuk.

"WALAIKUMSALAM" balas murid murid tak kalah riang.

Ternyata guru itu adalah seorang kepolisian juga! Dia adalah.. MIWAKO –_ngambil chara Aoyama Ghoso_-!! Selain dia wali kelas ini, Dia seorang guru seni musik juga! Miwako paling senang jika mengajar di kelas ini karena.. anaknya KATRO dan STREESSS!! Terlalu pendiam muridnya tapi sebenernya tuh nilainya selalu jebol atap kemakan blatung.. kelas ini adalah kelas **3 Xiolizon Island**. Kelas ini berisi tiga puluh murid karena banyak diantara mereka yg nileinya jelek gitu –_berarti nih kelas tampat menampung orang yg gak lulus UN dong?_-. Kelas ini juga diisi oleh Shino, Kankurou, Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"Oh, anak-anaku yg tersayang.. ibu mau mengatakan kita akan kedatangan anak baru!" kata Miwako semangat kayak ngajarin anakanak TK (Tukang Kloteng).

"Cewek gak bu?" Tanya Kaito dengan hawa napsu makan lima sehat empat sempurna.

"itu.." belum sempat Miwako berbicara.

**TOK TOK**

"Tunggu setelah berikut ini.. iklan mas tukul mau muncul" seraya berjalan Miwako segera membuka pintu kelasnya. Terlihat Miwako sedang sangat serius berbicara pada seseorang.

"Eh, eh … kayaknya tuh yang dateng anak baru lagi!" Kankurou udah girang sendiri.

"Ga percaya dah," Jawab Shika masih dalam dunia mimpinya –ditojos-.

"Eh? Kok lo bisa ngomong sih?" Tanya Kankurou blo'on.

Shikanya diem ajah. Yailha! Shikanya tidur juga! Kumaha si Kankurou teh. Shino juga langsung Berdiri dari bangkunya lalu pergi melangkah menuju bangku ShiKanku yang berada dibelakang.

"Eh, geser donk…ikutan ngerumpi donk," Ujar Shino sambil ngambil posisi duduk di kursi Kankurou dengan menggeser Kankurou dengan Paksa.

"Eh, eh, eh! _narrow_!" Erang Kankurou yang udah keapit ama tuh dua mahluk disamping kanan dan kirinya.

"Geser ah! Aku juga sempit!" bales Shino sambil dorong-dorong Kankurou dengan teganya.

"Aduduuuuhh!! Aku, Aku ini to catch! TO CATCH!!" Makin gak karuan Kankurou –posisiya udah kayak dijepit pintu!-.

Shino sih diem ajah, Shika juga masih diem ajah, bhobho. Anak-anak yang lain masih nyerocos –ngerumpi gak jelas- jadi gak ngemerhatiin Shino ama Kankurou yang lagi berebutan duduk.

"AAAAHH!? AKU BISA REMUK JADINYA!?" Kankurou udah kayak mau pasrah dengan dateng ajal kematianya.

Dan selagi mereka berdua masih berantem yang gak jelas gitu, beberapa murid kelas memasuki kelas dengan ributnya.

"AWW! KEINJAK DODOL!!" erang salah satu dari mereka sambil megang kakinya yang malang.

"Eh!? Sori!"

**BRRUUUUUKK!!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara badak jatuh –ditendang-, maksudnya suara seseorang jatuh dari bangkunya. Dan setelah satu kelas termasuk murid-muridnya melihat asal suara tadi, ternyata …

"Aw, aw, aaaaawww … ckckckck,"

"Malangnyaaaa … "

Dan ternyata yang jatuh dari bangkunya itu adalah …

Shikaaaa…!! Beri tepuk tangan!! –"mana? Gak ada rusa tuh disini" "maneh tuh rusanya!" "Chidori!" "swt"-. Kejadianya sih, waktu Shino ama Kankurou masih sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka, babak terakhir adalah Shino pemenangnya, semenatar Shika masih tidur Shino terus ngedorong Kankurou hingga Shikanya juga kedorong dan … itulah hasil dari perebutan kursi.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Miwako yang kaget juga dengan suara tadi.

"Nnggghh … adoooh! Sakiitt!!" erang Shika sambil megang kepalanya dalam posisi duduk sila dilantai kelas.

Shino dan Kankurou langsung keringat dingin. Walaupun mereka sekolah NY tapi bekas-bekas chakra dari Konoha dulu masih ada. Maka dari itu, Kankurou ama Shino takut dikagemane shiburi ama Shika.

"Hmh … BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA!!"

Dengan lepas seluruh murid kelas itu tertawa enggah, kecuali Shino ama Kankurou yang masih bercucuran keringat.

Sementara murid-murid lainya yang sedari tadi diam didepan kelas –dateng terlambat- sudah duduk dibangkunya dalam keadaan cengo, mlotot etc.

Miwako juga tadinya ingin ikut ketawa, tapi berhubung takut gajinya dipotong karena ngajarin anak nteu bener trus dilantarakan dan semacanya Miwako langsung angkat bicara (kehakiman kali), "ehem! Ssssstt! Gak baik ngetawaain temen kakian kayak gitu, mending bantuin—"

"Nyahahaha!! Barita baru kali buu!! Anak yang terkenal jenius ini kok bisa jadi … nyahahaha!!" timpal seorang pemuda yang gak tampan amat –digorot-, pemuda itu berambut hijau granat, dia yang masih bisa tertawa enyah dengan tampang malasnya.

"Halah! Kembaranya ajah diejek, tumben," Kata seorang cewek yang bersebangku dengan pemuda tadi. rambutnya cepak berwarna merah kecoklatan, dia juga memakai goggle warna putih.

"Heh, _once again you say I twin Shika, I ripped you use a car seat belt cony_(??)!!" bantah pemuda itu.

"Aku yang cabik kamu pake—"

"_If Kosuke and Dani still can not be silent, let me out?_" Tanya Miwako kesal yang dari tadi tidak diperhatikan.

Anak yang bernama Kosuke dan Dani langsung diam, tangan dilipat kedepan dan pandangan lurus!. Anak baek nih.

"Dan Shikamaru, kenapa kamu—" Ucapan Miwako terputus ketika apa yang diliatnya sekarang.

Shikamaru masih dalam posisi duduknya. Kepalanya menunduk. Tanganya kesamping lemah. Diam seperti patung. Seperti tak bernyawa.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Miwako seraya berjalan mendekati Shika.

--

Shino dan Kankurou mengkerutkan dahi sambil memerhatikan Shikamaru. Hinata memandang taman belakang sekolah lewat jendela yang bersampingan denganya, tatapanya gelisah. Anak-anak yang lain juga ikut meihat tempat Shika berada.

"Hei, Shika?" panggil lagi Miwako yang sekarang sedikit membukuk.

Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Shika. Anak-anak yang lain jadi ikut gelisah.

"Eh? _The period of falling se street only directly so excessive?_ Ckckck," gumam Kosuke.

"Iih! _That is not excessive! he was unconscious!_" bantah Dani sambil mengepalkan tanganya yakin.

"Huh! _If you only want to defend the men's idol you are! Bottom_—" tiba-tiba Dani memotong.

"_Dare you talk so, I will not be reluctant to_…"

Dan pertengkaran anatara Kosuke dan Mile semakin menjauh … jauh … tak terdengar … seraya seseorang sedang berdiri tegak tepat di tempat pintu kelas degan mimik yang kaget dan heran.

"Aku … aku … kenapa?" orang yang berada di depan pintu itu mengangkat tanganya yang pucat dan pakaianya yang serba putih.

Orang itu melihat ke seseorang … Shikamaru yang sedang dikerubungi oleh teman-temanya. Mata orang orang itu membelak kaget ketika apa yang dilihatnya. Dirinya sendiri, ada didepanya sedang terduduk lemah. Lalu…'dia' siapa?.

"_I was ...? But why ... why I have here? And what he! Ah!_" ternyata orang yang berada di depan pintu itu adalah … Shikamaru yang lain. Shikamaru tidak dapat dilihat oleh anak-anak dikelas itu, mungkinkah Shika sudah menjadi…arwah?.

"Gak! Aku gak mungkin mati! Gak! Masa hanya karena jatuh dari kursi belekok itu ajah langsung modar!? Gak! Aku gak percaya!" Shika sudah kaget sendiri sambil berusaha memanggil temanya dan mencoba menghilangkan yang dianggapnya ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Shika berjalan lunglai dan pelan menuju segerombolan teman-temanya itu. Lalu Shika berhenti sejenak dan menolah ke samping dan mendapati Kankurou dan Hidan yang sedang adumulut.

"Eh! Kamu bukanya prihatin malah main hape gak jelas!" bentak Pein sambil mengambil hape dari tangan Kankurou.

"Apaan sieh! Ganggu mlulu! Biarin ajah tuh anak nanas! Paling dia cuma tidur kebo ajah, balikin hape aku!"

"Berani banget sieh! Dia tuh temen kamu—"

Shika menatap mereka sedih sambil mngulurkan tanganya untuk mendapati pundak sang sahabatnya itu … namun … tembus, dia tak bisa memegangnya…sepertinya Shika benar-benar mati.

"_No ... not! No! KANKUROU! Pein! I SEE! WOOY!!_" teriak Shika sambil bersusaha menggapai mereka namun yang didapat Shika hanya angin-angin saja.

Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah, wajahnya sudah terlihat ingin menangis, keringat telah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Setelah Shika berhenti dari langkahnya, di memalingkan tepat ke Wajah Hinata sekarang yang sedang menatap keluar kelas.

Namun wajah Hinata sama seperti keadaan Shiamaru sekarang, wajahnya pucat, pandangan kosong, terlihat dari perut dan dadanya seperti tidak bernafas, tangan kanan bertumpu menahan wajah Hinata yang terlihat ada sayatan panjang di sekitar siku-sikunya. Tiba-tiba darah mulai keluar dari kepala Hinata dan …

**BRUUUUK!!**

Tubuh Hinata langsung menimpa di atas meja dengan darah yang masih mengalir. Yang ada dipikiran Shika adalah, Hinata sudah mati.

Shika menggelengkan kepalanya kuat lalu berjalan cepat menuju teman-temanya. Terlihat Deidara dan Pein sedang sibuk berbicara yang tak terdengar oleh Shika, Kaito –_Chara detective conan lagi_- dan anak lainya juga sibuk dalam hal sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Shika, Shino dan anak lainya juga … yang terlihat mereka sudah terbaring mati dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepala mereka.

Sekali lagi nafas Shika tertahan, tenggorokanya terasa amat berat untuk mengeluarkan suara, badanya juga menjadi lemas, ingin berteriak, namun tak bisa. Yang sekarang Shika inginkan hanya kembali dari mimpi buruknya ini!.

**CRAAK!!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bergerumuh di atap kelas itu. Shika mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Shika dapat melihat bahwa atap kelas ini akan segera runtuh! '_gak…hal ini gak mungkin terjadi_'. Shika mulai memberontak.

"WHOOY!! DENGERIN AKU!! PLEASE!! Please … semuanya … AAAAKKKHH!!" Shika memegang kepalanya yang amat sangat pusing, tapi dia tetap berusaha memanggil mereka walaupun Shika tau kalau mereka tak akan mendengarnya.

"KALIAN SEMUA SADAR!! AKU MASIH HIDUP!! Kalau kalian semua gak mau dengar okeh! Sekarang aku Cuma mau bilang—"

**KRIIEEEETT**

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

"GOOD MORNING!!"

**Tik Tik Tik**

"Kristi?"

"Eh?"

**Tik Tik Tik**

"BHUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" anak-anak kelas **Xiolizon Air 3 **gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa lepas ketika mendengar 'sambutan' tadi.

Apa yang terjadi??

Kurenai mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu melihat arlojinya, tangan kananya sedang menggenggam spidol hitam. Tatapan wajah Kurenai langsung berubah malas ketika melihat arlojinya. Jam 09.00 pagi.

"Huuhh … _entrance, kristi_" kata Kurenai sambil menutup kembali tutup spidol itu dan menaruhnya kembali diatas meja lalu jalan menghapiri perempuan berambut coklat itu, tidak lupa matanya juga berwarna coklat yang sudah ada di dekat Kurenai.

"_What time is it?_" Tanya Kurenai masih dengan nada malas.

"Hehehe … jam 9 bu, tadi tuh aku terlambat gara—"

Kurenai memberhentikan "Stop dit, alasan yang sama dan berulang-ulang kali dijelaskan sudah tak berlaku lagi."

Kristi tersenyum lebar.

"Ah bu! Knapa gak suruh Kristi jelasin ajah? Hehehe … pasti alasanya yang 'itu itu' lho bu" kata Sasori cenge-ngesan dangan wajahnya yang uudah mesum duluan.

"Huuuuuuuu!! Dasar PB!! Dari dulu gak ada perubahanya," kata Ino menyoraki Sasori hingga lender-lendirnya terbang kemana-mana –disabit.

"Eh? Apaan tuh PB?" Tanya Sakura linglung.

"Pria Bokep!!" jawab Ino sambil tertawa.

Dan sekali lagi kelas ini dipenuhi tawaan. Kristi yang sedari tadi diam ajh ternyata wajahnya memerah akibat tawaan tadi. Kurenai hanya mendesah berat.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Terlihat sebuah jalan besar dengan ramainya para masyarat berhilir mudik dari pertokoan besar hingga pertokoan kecil. Di tengah sisi pejalan kaki itu terdapat juga beberapa mobil yang berhenti dan melaju kencang. Disamping itu juga terdapat seorang pemuda sedang memegang lutunya sambil berdiri dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat malas, rambutnya acak-acakan dan kulitnya berwarna hitam manis. Wajahnya Nampak sedang kesal.

"Hah hah hah … ggrrrr … _damn you kristi_!!!" erang pemuda itu sambil mengepalkan tanganya.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Hoooaaa … sepertinya untuk chap kali nie sedikit gak nyambung, konsenya berkurang. Masalah banyak di skolah , perang skolah makin memanassss ^0^ . pasti kritik banyak . huhuhu T.T saya terima .**

**Ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kelas Shika? **

**Huhuhuhu … jawablah lewat review!**

**Review!! Review!!**


	5. Gertakan

**Disclaimer: **Akang Kishi nu kasep daaahh.

**Summary: **Dulu terdapat sebuah Makam yang menjadi legenda mistik pada jaman perang, sekarang makam yang terkenal di NY tersebut sudah dijadikan sebuah sekolah yang sekarang menjadi penuh mistik" mendalami kisah nyata di NY.

**. Next .**

--

"_Gertakan"_

--

**Krieeett**

Shikamaru terhenyak ketika sebuah deretan pintu kelas terbuka, sebuah langkah kaki mulai memasuki kelas itu, langkahnya pelan, Shika terdiam sesaat sebelum dia berbalik keaqrah pintu kelas yany berdada di belakang Shika. Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki itu berhenti. Shika masih diam dengan perasaan yang bergejolak antara takut dan penasaran.

"Aahh .. ?? _sound is missing?_" Shika berpikir sejanak sebelum membelakan mata "_Not possible, may not have in the back!!_"

Akhirnya dengan mengkuatkan hati Shika menoleh kebelakang serta membalikan badanya. Dan disaat itu juga Shika merasa sangat terkejut.

Ketika saja Shika membalikan badanya tiba-tiba seseorang sudah ada didepanya. Tepatnya berhadapan.

"Hah!?"

Shika sangatlah kaget. Tapi bukan kaget arena dikejutkan olehnya. Melainkan terkejut melihat seseorang didepanya.

Seseorang berada didepanya adalah seorang wanita dengan tatapan yang mendalam, matanya berwarna biru, rambut panjangnya berwarna coklat, kulitnya sangat pucat namun terlihat sedikit kekuning langsatan, mengenakan pakain sekolah yang sama oleh gadis yang dilihat oleh Sasuke tadi. Gadis itu sedang menggenggam sebuah pisau tajam. Tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu terulur hingga ujung pisau itu menyentuh pipi Shika. Tubuh Shika sudah bergetar takut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Shika berusaha agar diam dan tidak berlari.

Lalu gadis itu mulai berkata "_You_ …" pisau itu bergeser ke ujung hidung Shika "_Shall_ …" bergeser ke dagu " _Be_ …" bergeser di perbatasan antara dagu dan leher _"Friends?__"_ dan berhenti tepat di leher Shika.

Shika masih terdiam tak mengerti … namun tiba-tiba saja suara gemuruh di atap kelas itu makin menjadi. Retak demi retak atap kelas mulai terdengar, namun Shika masih diam takut.

"I .. I'am .. I .. "

**BRUUUUUUAAKK!!**

Belum sempat Shikamaru menlanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba atap sudah roboh, dan ternyata selain serpihan-serpihan kayu, segorombolan mayat berjatuhan dari atap, Shika membelakan mata "Mayat?" hanya itu yang bisa Shika tanyakan pada diri sendiri sebelum akhirnya Shika memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat yang siap untuk ditimpa oleh reruntuhan mayat. Terlintas di benak Shika bahwa gadis yang berada didepanya tadi sedang menulis sebuah kata di papan tulis.

**Kami Menyambut Datanganya Kehidupan Baru **

…

**Untuk Kalian Yang Menangis Dan Memohon Datangnya Kematian**

--

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKHH!?!?"

"Ah!"

"Hah! Shika!?" seru Miwako kaget.

"Heeee?! Sadar juga!" kata Pein sujud syukur.

ama Kaito masih ajep-ajep abawa kemenyan (peralatan dukun gak jelas) sambil baca doa-doa yang aneh biar Shika sadar. Hinata bertumpu tangan dilutut dan membungkuk sambil melihat keadaan Shika. Shino dan Kankurou masih bengong. Sementara yang lainya langsung kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing dengan perasaan lega.

"Akhirnyaaaaaa … huuuff … bikin khawatir ajah …" kata Miwako ringan sambil mengelus dadanya.

"ckckck … dikirain modar … tahunya masih idup … huuuuff" kata Kosuke menghela nafas.

Shika masih bingung dengan keadaanya, bukankah tadi dia berdiri di depan pinyu kelas ya?. Shika mengangkat kedua tanganya perlahan dan mendapati tanganya yang masih sehat dan berwarna coklat. Shika melihat keadaan sekitar, teman-temanya terlihat santai dan ceria –masih bisa bergosip-. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Shika kalau baru saja tadi atas kelasnya roboh. Secara sigap Shika langsung mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati atap kelasnya masih terlihat bagus dan rapih. Shika masih bingung.

"_Shika finally realize that, Shika not do anything right?_" Tanya Hinata lembut.

Shika masih diam.

"_Woy Hinata, it seems he is exposed to the death of, any talk on the call in the guarantee will not be answered! You better help me to take this deer_" kata Kankurou seraya mengangkat Shika ke bangkunya. Hinata menggangguk dan juga ikut serta mengangkat Shika.

Seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Seseorang yang persis sekali dengan wanita yang ditemui oleh Shika tadi. Seseorang yang menatap Shika dalam dengan wajah yang terliat dendam. Bukan Shika saja yang dilihat olehnya, bahkan semua anak-anak di kelas sedang di tatapnya satu per satu sampai dia berkata "Bersyukurlah…" dia menatap Shika "Halusinasi itu tidak membunuhmu" lalu wanita itu melangkah menuju bangkunya yang sejajar dengan bangku Shika.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Xiolizon Air 3**

"_And you understand? If you do please understand page_…"

**DHUAAAK**

_"Wait__!"_ tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan munculah seseorang sambil berteriak.

"Inailahi!! Kumaha ari sia teh! Jam sakieu hayang dateng!? Sia teh sedeng?" tanya Sasori panjang lebar dengan kata-kata –yang menurut GISH- yang tidak dimengerti.

"Bahasa apaan tuh?" Tanya Ino asem.

"Sunda atuh!" jawab Sasori yang juga asem.

"Ckckck, jam segini…" Kurenai mengangkat tangan kananya –liat jam lagi- lalu mendesah berat "kukira sikapmu sudah berubah…" ditatapnya anak berambut acak-acakan itu dengan tajam dan tanpa peduli pemuda itu melangkah pergi ke bangkunya tanpa member 'alasan' yang jelas mengapa pemuda itu terlambat masuk sekolah 2 jam!?.

"Eits! _Who told you to sit_?!" Tanya Kurenai agak membentak.

Pemuda itu menoleh _"They,"_ dan jari teluntuk pemuda itu tertuju pada Chouji dan Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya berubah menjadi asin –diteke-.

Kurenai melirik kedua anak yang ditunjuk pemuda itu. Sai tertawa miris. Zetzu putih tidur. Zetzu hitam mlongo. Chouji ngiler. Sakura panas –wajahnya-. Ino mlotot. Kakuzu ngitung duit. Dan orang yang bersangkutanya hanya diam.

"_No! I am not wrong_!!!" teriak Chouji dan Sakura histeris.

"Siaaaapaaaa lagi yang mau nyalahian kalian yaaww," kata Kurenai dengan lebay –jangan di bayangkan- yang baru kali ini kita liat.

Sakura dan Chouji berkedip no jutsu –dicolok-.

"Ah lama-lama teuing! Urang bade calik bae! (aku mau duduk ajah!)" kata Pemuda itu seraya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di ujung belakang –logat yang gak di mengerti anak GISH lagi-.

"Eits! Kasih alasan dulu kenapa kamu terlambat?" Tanya Kurenai yang hampir tuh pertanyaan terlewatkan.

**DEG!!**

Jantung berdebar-debar. Keringat dingin muncul. Wjah takut terlihat jelas. Dan gejala itulah yang sekarang dialamai oleh Kristi sekarang.

Tiba-tiba dan tak tau mengapa ketika pertanyaan dari kurenai yang –memang sudah sangat formal di bicaran kalau-kalau ada murid yang terlambat bukan?- mengingatkan pemuda itu pada sesuatu. Kejadian baru.

"Zuki, bisa jawab pertanyaan ibu?" Tanya lagi Kurenai.

Anak yang bernama Zuki itupun menjawab –yang diawali dengan tarikan nafas- "Ini terjadi karena … ULAH KRISTIII!!! UDAH YANG KEBERAPA RATUS KALINYA KAMU BO'ONGIN AKU!?!?" teriak Zuki secara tiba-tiba yang memunculkan 'kuah' segar bagi semut.

"Hahaha … so … sori …" Kristi tertawa enyah sambil mengkedepankan tanganya kedepan –telapak tangan terbuka-.

"Udah! Zuki, kamu duduk dengan Zetzu dulu, biar Chouji duduk dengan Kristi. Jangan melawan" kata Kurenai tegas.

Zuki diam lalu melangkah menuju bangku Zetzu. Chouji juga langsung pindah ke bangku Kristi. Kristi sendiri udah ilphill ngeliat dirinya harus sebanku dengan Chouji.

Sedari tadi Neji, Ino dan Sai yang hanya diam ternyata dari tadi khawatir terus. Merasa teman-teman mereka dikelas lain sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama dengan mereka. Apalgi kelas yang dihuni oleh adik sepupu tercinta Neji, kelas itukan agak lebih sering terjadi masalah, kesurupanlah, ngomong sendiri lah, pokonya yang berkelas itu disitu gak ada yang beres semua!. Sedangkan Said an Ino khawatir dengan kelas yang dihuni Naru, walaupun kelas itu gak bermasalah sedikit sieh tapi waktu itu Ino dan Sai diberi tahu oleh seseorang bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto, seseorang itu tidak bisa dilihat, menurut orang ada setan yang mengincar Naru dan Sasu, maka dari itu teman-temnya selalu khawatir kalau Naru dan Sasu lagi sendiri.

Kurenai sendiri juga khawatir sih, tapi berhubung dia harus konsen dengan pembelajaranya jadi ya ENJOY AJA!.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Jam berdenting pelan diruang sunyi ini. Detik demi detik sudah terlewati seraya bergantinya waktu pagi menjadi siang. Ruangan dengan dominasi sederhana namun seperti elit, berbagai buku-buku tertata rapih dirak yang berdekatan dengan jendela, foto-foto kuno yang masih berbau jaman dulu itu masih bertenger sejajar di atas denting jam dan rak buku, cahaya matahari yang sedikit panas sudah menyurak masuk kedalam ruangan dan mengusir udara dingin. Didepan itu semua sudah berdiri meja kerja yang cukup mewah dengan pernak-pernik alat kerja yang sepertinya sudah kita kenal disetiap tempat kerja, dimana itu juga sudah berdiri sebuah kursi yang cukup besar dan sudah terduduki oleh seseorang. Ruangan ini juga sudah terpenuhi dengan alunan music jazz yang mendominasikan ruangan.

**-Music: Black Magic Woman by Santana-**

**Tok Tok Tok**

Terdengar ketukan pintu di ruangan itu. Namun untuk orang yang sedang menduduki kursi besar itu hanya memilih diam sambil menatap lurus jendela. Sepertinya sedang serius dalam satu hal.

**Tok Tok tok**

Pintu kembali diketuk menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Akhirnya orang itu mendesah kecil "Come in" dengan suara berat namun terdengar licin. Wanita.

**Krieeett**

Pintupun terbuka dan munculah seseorang yang sedang melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu kembali. Wanita juga. Namun wanita ini adalah salah satu murid disekolah. Pakainya juga sudah lengkap. Tetapi dari segi tatapnya, hembusan nafasnya dan cara dia berjalan terlihat mistik. Dan yang satu ini bukanlah arwah maupun hantu. Manusia. Wanita ini berambut panjang dengar warna ungu kelam, matanya berwarna purple tear.

Ruangan tetap hening. Wanita itu sudah berhenti melangkah tepat didepan meja. Setelah beberapa saat hening akhirnya wanita yang sedang duduk itu membalikan kursinya yang sedari tadi menghadap ke belakang meja. Dan seketika tatapanya langsung menyurak tajam kemata wanita pelajar itu. Wanita yang lebih tua dari wanita pelajar itu memakai kacamata guru biasa, kemeja ketat terusan bawah, dijarinya terpasang cincin emas yang mengartikan bahwa dia sudah menikah.

Wanita setengah sebaya itu menghela nafas kembali "_you back ... the time ... to bring calm 'they' again ... because you…_" wanita itu berhenti sebentar sambil menatap tubuh pelajar itu secara cermat "dan aku masih percaya kalau kau adalah manusia biadab yang berani melangkahkan kaki dengan hati kotormu…detik ini juga—" perkaatan wanita itu terhenti.

"Hanya kedamaian saja yang 'kami' bawa…bukan keterburukan…kau menyambut dengan sambutan yang memalukan, jika berkata seperti itu didepan seorang—" wanita pelajar itu memejamkan mata setelah wanita setengah baya itu memotong perkatanya.

"Oke, mau anda datang kemari untuk apa? Lebih cepat dijelaskan daripada membuang waktuku,"

Pelajar itu diam sambil menatap wanita didepanya dengan datar namun raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan mengancam. Wanita itupun mengerti.

"Aku jujur, aku memang tidak tau maksud anda datang kemari," katanya pelan dan meyakinkan.

Pelajar itu masih diam sambil menatap wanita didepanya tajam. Akhirnya wanita setengah baya itupun mendesah berat sambil mengelus-ngelus kucingnya yang barusan naik ke atas lutuntnya. Wanita itu bersender ke kursinya.

"Baiklah, haahh…anda sebaiknya pulang karena anda hanya membuang-buang waktu anda sendiri disini. Lagipula—"

"_Class is not yet full. Do not deceive me_." Kata pelajar itu datar dan dingin.

Wanita didepanya tersenyum, "Ternyata kau sudah memantaunya dari kejauhan ya? Tapi maaf kami sebagai pihak sekolah sudah tidak bisa menerima murid baru lagi untuk anak kelas 9. _Indeed, the class is full but not limited stay in the resistance_. _Once again sorry_" kata wanita itu masih dengan seringainya.

Ruangan hening. Hanya terdengar alunan musik.

Pelajar itu berbicara "Aku sudah bilang kita hanya membawa kedamaian, bukan petaka. Lagipula anda tidak bisa berbohong…bulan ini masih bulan pertengahan dan batas murid-murid kelas 9 sudah terbatas di akhir bulan bukan? _While you as the principal here you still can not deceive me_." Kata pelajar itu panjang lebar dengan nada suara angkuh. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang dihina harga dirinya.

Ruangan hening kembali. Musik makin menambah suasana sedikit memanas, nadanya berubah menjadi lebih cepat.

Wanita itu mulai memasang wajah sangat serius dan terlihat sedikit terbawa marah oleh suasana, "Bersama siapa anda datang kemari? Aku mendengar anda menyebutkan 'kita' bukan? Brarti anda tidak sendiri disini" katanya dingin sambil merautkan jari-jarinya. Kucingnya sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Aku memang tidak sendiri. Aku datang kesini membawa 'putri'. Dia ada diluar dan tidak mau masuk kesini karena muak melihat wajah anda yang lebih biadab dariku"

"Tidak membawa yang 'lainya' juga?"

"Aku sedang serius. Jangan membuatku ingin mengutukmu sekarang." Katanya mulai mengepal tanganya.

"Huh, baiklah, sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku karena aku menolakmu sebagai murid Glitery. Selesai."

"Jangan main-main …… Kisaki Eri …… " akhirnya pelajar itu menyebutkan nama wanita itu. Namun tangan kananya masih mengepal dan tangan kirinya mulai menyentuh kalungnya yang berbentuk aneh.

Wanita yang disebut Eri langsung merespon " Oke, maumu begitu ya silahkan, kau dan 'putri'mu itu diterima disini. Kuharap kalian tidak mencoba untuk mengutuk sekolah ini karena kutukanmu …… Haruhi Akako ……" Eri sang kepala sekolahpun membalas dengan nada suara yang sama.

Akako tersenyum licik "_Thank you so much_ Eri … sepertinya untuk sekarang kita tidak akan sekolah sekarang. Aku keluar." Katanya seraya berbalik.

"Ya, sama-sama…tapi sepertinya aku belum menanyakan sesuatu untukmu…" kata Eri mulai mengambil secarik kertas dimeja yang menghentikan langkah Akako.

Akako berbalik.

"Apa kau yang mengembalikan mereka ke sekolah ini? Karena tepat dimana baru tiga hari lalu mereka kembali kesekolah ini dan meminta—"

"_Not me. 'princess' who ask for them to return back to school here._" Kata Akako cepat.

Lalu Eri mulai memperlihatkan kertas itu kehadapan Akako. Akako memperhatikan kertas itu yang masih dnegan wajah yang datar.

Akako menghela nafas. "Mereka memang kembali. Dan mereka tidak mati. Mereka manusia. Termasuk aku dan 'putri'."

_"You're sure?"_ Tanya Eri agak tajam.

Akako diam. Lalu berbalik menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya berkata "Kalaupun mereka sudah mati, akan kuresmikan bahwa sekolah ini benar-benar sekolah hantu yang sebenarnya sudah tak layak huni," katanya sambil membuka pintu. Terlihat sekilas Akako tersenyum. Senyuman kutukan.

**Jlebam**

Pintu tertutup. Eri kembali duduk dikursinya dengan wajah sedikit gelisah. Musikpun berhenti. Menandakan keadaan juga ikut terancam.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Akako bersandar dipintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Disamping Akako ada seseorang juga yang sedang menyeringai pasrah. Dia adalah 'putri' yang tadi disebutkan Akako. Rambutnya yang berwarna kebiruan, matanya yang berwarna kebiruan, bunga yang terjerat di rambut indahnya, pakainya yang mengenakan gaun putih dengan pernak-pernik Intan membuat semua orang mengira dia benar-benar seorang putri dari kerajaan jauh.

"_As you say it is not because you want to kill a woman? Or just sheer intimidation alone?_" Tanya sang putri dingin namun diwajahnya terpampang senyuman halus.

Akako melangkah "_Nothing. Not a threat. Not only want to provoke. Not because of carnality. You do not understand. We better go home."_ Katanya sekarang ingin melewati putri itu.

"Hmh, jangan sombong, bisa saja dari perkataanmu itu kau benar-benar ingin membuat sekolah ini menjadi…"

"Sekolah hantu. Tapi aku tidak berniat membuat sekolah ini menjadi sekolah hantu. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa memulainya dari pertama lagi dan melupakan hal buruk yang dulu pernah kita alami disini juga." Kata Akako berhenti tepat di hadapan sang putri.

"Akako … kalau kau ingin marah, menangis dan tertawa silahkan saja. Aku tidak mencegahnya bukan? Kau jangan membohongi dirimu. Aku juga tak bisa dibohongi olehmu juga."

Akako berjalan kembali sebelum akhirnya berkata "Terserah anda saja …… Konan …… aku mau pulang" kata Akako menggema dilorong sekolah itu. Wanita yang disebut Konan itu langsung mengikuti langkah Akako yang masih tersenyum.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar menggema dillorong sekolah. Tepatnya dilantai 1. Dan saat itu juga terdengar suara langkah kai lain yang sedang berlari. Langkah kaki sang arwah.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Huhuhuhu .. sepertinya kalian sudah tau siapa wanita yang ditemui oleh Shika dalam dunia halusinasinya ..**

**Yg jelas di fic kemarin waktu Shika jatoh dari kursinya Shika dah masuk dalam dunia halusinai hantu .. .. dan dari fic inilah kisah horror yang sebernarnya baru saja dimulai .. ******** .. sebenarnya saya masih membutuhkan OC lagi .. tapi saya juga tidak berharap banyak ..hehehe ^^**

**Yg dah baca jangan lupa review, yg lom baca juga jangan lupa review!! –maksa bgt?-**


	6. Penyeranganya bab 1

**Hay hay … Kaoru balik lagi ke fic The Legend Of Ghost School –lha kok?^^. Kenapa ganti judul? Soalnya judul fic yang kemairn sepertinya gak nyambung banget, yasud aku ganti. Maaf ya kalau banyak ganti-ganti judul judul di fic ini!! Maaf banget!! Mungkin chap yang lalu-lalu sangatlah hancur sekali! Saya tak sempat memperbaikinya!! Begitupun fic kali ini … masih hancur! Gomen minna!!. Fic kali ini sangatlah tidak nyambung dan sepertinya terlalu cepat, jadi saya mohon maaf, sekali lagi maaf. ^^**

**Dan maaf bagi yang sudah mereview fic yang gak jelas endingnya ini^^. Oh, untuk yang kemarin, itu ada kesalahan dialog yang sangat fatal, harusnya yang disebut Akako itu kelas 12, bukan kelas 9 … maaf banget yaa!!.**

**--**

**Summary: **"Bo-bohong" "Aku tidak berbohong, baru saja tadi Suzuran 'mengalaminya' hingga kelas seperti ini" "Kau tahu siapa yang akan di'serang' oleh setan laknat itu?" "Wanita, dia mengicar Wanita"

**Disslaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto!.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

_"Penyerangannya bab .1."_

Pagi sudah terganti oleh siang. Sekarang jam menunjukan 11.25. Saatnya jam istirahat atau dalam bahasa sekolahnya 'Free Break School' yang berarti anak-anak murid sekolah boleh bebas sekolah selama dua jam, dan saat inilah teman-teman kita akan mengalami kejadian yang tak pernah diharapkan.

**Xiolizon Water 3**

Walaupun sekarang jam sudah menunjukan waktu 'bebas belajar' namun khusus untuk kelas ini telah diberi tambahan waktu. Waktu untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Miss Tsunadeeeee … lapeeer, mau makan! Khuhuhu" rengek Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

"Iya nih, padahal sekarang dah jam bebas, kok masih disuruh belajaaaaar.." tambah Kiba ikut merengek disamping Naru.

Tsunade menjauhkan tanganya dari papan tulis, menutup spidol hitam, lalu melangkah menuju meja guru, duduk, melihat keseluruh murid-murid kelas ini, lalu akhirnya mendesah halus sambil memejamkan matanya, terakhir Tsunade merautkan tanganya diatas meja sambil menarik nafas.

"Huuuhh, _Well, you may be out of this class_" katanya halus yang masih memejamkan mata. Dengan tertib murid-murid mulai berkeluaran kelas. Kecuali Kiba dan Naru udah heboh sendiri. Sasu, Gaa, Lee dan Hakuba lebih memilih diam karena mereka sudah tau maksud dari Tsunade mengapa sikap perlawan Tsunade seperti itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu.

Naru dan Kiba sudah ambil jalan keluar kelas "_and I said who is ordered to leave the classroom?_" Tanya Tsunade dingin seraya membuka matanya dan melihat dua pemuda didekat pintu kelas.

Akhirnya langkah kedua pemuda tersebut berhenti dan membalikan badanya, wajah mereka terlihat kecewa. Marah, penuh Tanya dan takut melihat wajah blacker –ditendang- Tsunade. Tetapi Hakuba dan gadis pelajar itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Saya bilang duduk! perlu saya ulang hah!?" bentak Tsunade yang kali ini dengan menggebrak meja. Anak-anak dikelas langsung bergidik takut. Akhirnya keempat orang tersebut kembali duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

"Haah, baik, maaf sebelumnya atas kelakuan saya tadi. Saya hanya ingin langsung ketopik pembicaraan langsunya saja—"

"_I will not participate in this discussion. I go out_" tiba-tiba Sasu berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa? Saya belum memberi alasan mengapa kalian disini bukan?"

"Jangan pernah membahas itu lagi! Anda sudah taukan!? Kita sudah melupakannya, menghapusnya dan menghilangkanya! Jangan pernah mengingat-ngingat lagi. Itu bukan yang anda katakan!?" seru Sasu sedikit dengan nada yang terdengar emosi.

Tsunade diam. Naru angkat bicara "Bu Tsunade, itu benar, kita sudah tak ingin mengingat itu lagi" katanya lembut berusaha menenangkan suasana. Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Dan lagipula kita masih ada urusan penting! Kalau ingin membicarakan seperti itu lebih baik kita keluar!" tambah Kiba sambil memukul meja. Dan kelaspun menjadi ribut. Gadis yang satu-satunya berada dikelaspun merasa kepalanya pusing dengan keributan dikelas ini sebelum akhirnya Hakuba dan Lee sama-sama menenangkan kelas sebelum keributan makin menjadi. Gaara yang tadi diam terlihat mencurigakan. Matanya menatap meja bangkunya dnegan tatapan kosong, wajahnya penuh keringat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan itu membuat satu kelas memperhatikan Gaara.

"Kunci pintunya! Cepat!" perintah Tsunade tegas sambil berjalan menuju bangku Gaara dengan tatapan khawatir. Akhirnya Hakuba ambil alaih mengunci pintu kelas lalu ikut mengerubungi Gaara.

--

**Knok Knok**

"Hee?? Kok pintunya gak bisa dibuka? Apa jangan-jangan pintunya macet ya.." ujar seorang gadis pelajar sambil membawa buku yang tadi dipinjamnya di perpustakaan dengan nada kecewa. Lalu munculah seorang gadis disamping gadis tersebut.

"Ah!"

"_Intentionally this door is closed, because there is someone in the current 'play' in the classroom, just wait a few minutes, if it survived _… aku tidak menjamin ya, hmh_" _ujar gadis itu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di balik pintu sambil menyilangkan tanganya didada dengan seringai senyum.

"Ah, A…aoko…_excuse me_" kata gadis itu sedikit canggung. Gadis yang dipanggil Aoko tetap tersenyum miris lalu meninggalkan tempat dengan jalan anggunya.

Setelah Aoko berbelok ke koridor lain, dua orang pelajar lainya langsung mendekati gadis yang berada didepan pintu tersebut.

"Hey, maksud cewek tadi apa sih?" Tanya seorang pemuda berkulit putih kepada gadis yang tadi memegang buku.

"Gue ajah gak tau, mungkin hari ini ada 'korban' lagi," kata gadis itu agak kecewa.

"Heh? memang sekarang hari apa? Sekarang baru hari Selasa, mungkin ajah didalam ada murid yang lagi diceramahin sama bu Tsunade, makanya pintunya dikunci" kata gadis lain berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang panjang –maap kalau salah- sambil menghisap eskrimnya.

"Maksudnya Naruto sama Kiba? Itu sieh pasti iya, orang mereka tadi pagi bikin ribut melulu" jawab pemuda itu sambil mendesah berat.

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan _idot_!" seru gadis berambut panjang sambil membuang eskrimnya sembarang tempat (contoh yang patut dituruti) –digampar-.

"_Who is also talking with you! great feeling it!_" geram pemuda itu kesal.

Akhirnya gadis yang masih membawa buku tersebut melerai pertengkaran –yang tidak dimasuk akal- mereka "Tobi, yang dimaksud Suzuna itu, kenapa orang yang selain Naruto dan Kiba harus ada di dalam? Itu berarti ada sesuatu, mungkin saja yang dikatakan oleh Aoko itu ada maksud tertentu, dan lagipula sekarang memang hari Selasa, bukanya 'dia' hanya datang pada hari Kamis? Itu yang membuatku dan Suzuna heran," kata gadis tersebut sambil menghela nafas. Suzuna ikut mengangguk setuju.

"_Understand?_" Tanya gadis itu segera melangkah ke koridor lain, namun saat gadis itu hendak berjalan tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangangnya erat. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu… Yuki?" Tanya Tobi serius.

"Hah?" gadis yang bernama Yuki bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku dan Tobi tahu, tahu kalau kamu sudah mengerti maksud dari Aoko dan tau apa yang terjadi didalam" kata Suzuna dengan raut wajah serius. Hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanya suara murid-murid yang lalu lalang didepan kelas tersebut.

Yuki mengedipkan mata perlahan, menarik nafas dalam, dan ketika Yuki membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan didalam kelas.

--

"Gaara…gaara…gaara!!" panggil Naruto cemas sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Gaara. Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lee bergidik takut. Sasu ikut membangunkan Gaara yang diikuti Kiba juga. Hakuba sibuk menutup jendela-jendela dan gorden. Gadis yang berada dikelas itu masih diam sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu kelas terdengar nyaring. "Jangan masuk!" seru Hakuba setengah berteriak sambil menahan pintu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas tersebut dibuka paksa oleh orang yang berada diluar. "Hey!!Jangan masuk!!" teriak Hakuba sambil menahan pintu sekuat tenaga.

--

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Wooyy!! Buka pintunya!!" teriak Tobi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"_Tobi! Do not force open the door! See, many people who saw us know!_"sergah Suzuna sambil menahan tangan Tobi.

"Lepasin!!"

Yuki melihat kesekelilingnya, melihat banyak murid-murid yang berhenti tepat dibelakang mereka bertiga, dilihat ada yang berbisik-bisik melihat kelakuan Tobi. Akhirnya Yuki buka mulut.

"Tobi! Hentikan! Dan kalian! Ngepain liat-liat hah!!" erang Yuki sambil berusaha membubarkan keributan itu.

Dan tatapan amarah Yuki berubah menjadi kaget ketika matanya menangkap seseorang didepanya sekarang. Seorang wanita yang sangat dihormati dan ditakuti oleh murid-murid. Konan.

"_Princess_" ujar Yuki hormat dengan terbata yang berusaha tidak menatap mata ungu Konan.

Dan keributan berhenti. Suzuna melepaskan genggamanya seraya menoleh kebelakang yang mendapati seorang wanita sedang menatap mereka tajam. Murid-murid yang berjalan dikoridor langsung berhenti melangkah ketika melihat seorang wanita yang dihormati mereka berdiri tegak dengan wajah sinisnya. Hal buruk.

"_Do not be opened. That will only harm themselves_." Kata Konan dengan suara yang datar namun menusuk. Murid-murid yang berada disitu dengan perlahan meninggalkan koridor tersebut karena Konan sudah mulai beraura aneh.

Suzuna, Tobi dan Yuki diam sambil menunduk. Dan tiba-tiba untuk sekian kalinya terdengar kembali teriakan didalam kelas tersebut.

--

"Gaara!? Gaara gak bernafas!!" tiba-tiba Naru berteriak histeris.

"Hah!?" dengan kompak mereka semua langsung kaget.

Dan keributan terjadi disekeliling Gaara. Naru sudah mengeluarkan air matanya, Sasu menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha berfikir, Lee udah ketakutan sendiri, Kiba sama saja dengan Naru, sementara Tsunade berusaha berfikir jernih tentang masalah ini, Tsunade yakin Gaara hanya berhalusinasi di dunia lain. Sementara Hakuba yang tadi hanya diam saja ternyata sedang memerhatikan gadis yang masih memegang kepalanya.

"Hey, hey! Suzu!" tiba-tiba saja Hakuba langsung berteriak memanggil gadis yang sedang duduk tadi sambil menghampirinya.

"Suzu! Kamu kenapa?! Hey!" panggil Hakuba sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Suzu, namun gadis itu masih diam sambil memegang kepalanya. Akhirnya Sasuke melangkah menuju bangku Suzu dan secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Suzu dan …

**Plaakk!!**

Sebuah tamparan keras tepat mengenai wajah Suzu, Hakuba dan yang lainya ikut dibuat terkejut dengan hal yang Sasuke lakukan.

"_Hey! Remove the illusion! I know that you make it all! Remove the quick!_" bentak Sasuke penuh marah sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Suzu. Suzu yang secara tiba-tiba dikejutkan seperti itu langsung melebarkan mata antara takut dan kaget.

"Eh! Kamu denger gak sieh!?"

Tsunade sekarang benar-benar pusing. Gaara sekarang sekarat, sekarang tambah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memarahi Suzu tanpa sebab.

"Apa-apan sieh kamu!?" Bentak Hakuba marah sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dari kerah Suzu. Wajah Suzu seperti ingin menangis, tambah kondisi Gaara semakin parah, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa keadaan akan seperti ini.

"A…aku gak tau!! Aku bener-bener gak tau!! Lepasin!!" erang Suzu kesakitan karena lama-lama Sasuke malah mencekiknya.

"Sasuke!!" bentak Hakuba.

"Kau…kau lama-lama…" semakin lama cekikan Sasuke semakin keras dan membuat leher Suzu membiru.

"Sasuke!! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" bentak Naruto yang ikut juga berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke yang semakin erat. Kiba yang dari tadi diikuti oleh pertengkaran didepan langsung menyadarkan diri dan mulai berteriak memanggil nama Gaara agar bangun. Lee segera mengambil hapenya dari katong tas sekolah untuk menelefon temanya untuk membantu situasi. Tsunade memegang kepalanya yang terikut amat sangat pusing denga kericuhan saat ini. '_Apa…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?'_.

"Sasuke!! _Release_!!" seru Naruto yang semakin kuat menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Aakkhh…le…lepasin…" pinta Suzu lemah. Hingga akhirnya ketika Suzu menoleh ke calendar sebelah meja guru didepan, matanya membelak kaget dan …

"_Not possible_"

"Hah?" ujar Hakuba keheranan. Sasuke menyeringai mata dengan liciknya. Naruto masih dibuat bingung.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!" teriak Suzu dengan teriakan aneh, seperti seorang pria yang menjeput ajalanya.

Dengan bersamaan Suzu berteriak tiba-tiba Gaara membuka matanya dan langsung mengadahkan kepalanya keatas "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak Garaa sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

Kiba yang berada di samping Gaara sampai terbawa kaget. Dan itu juga tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Suzu terhuyung jatuh yang dengan cepat tubuh Suzu segera ditangkap oleh Hakuba. Akibat teriakan Gaara tersebut taktau mengapa tiba-tiba ruangan kelas menjadi berantakan oleh angin yang cukup besar yang entah datang dari mana. Jendela-jendela kelas terbuka sendiri, beberapa alat tulis dimeja jatuh kemana-mana, dan beberapa kursi dan meja tiba-tiba saja terbang dengan angin yang cepat.

**Braaakk!!**

Pintupun terbuka dengan menggenaskan hingga perabotan kelas berkeluaran yang hampir menimpa Tobi yang berada diluar kelas. Yuki dan Suzuna yang terkejut tak sengaja melihat seorang wanita yang cukup tinggi dengan pakaian putih bernoda merah darah sedang berteriak pilu sambil berlari keluar dari kelas. Kedua wanita tersebut membelakan mata.

Dan sampai setengah jama koridor kelas dibuat menjadi penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan para murid. Tobi yang tadi tertimpa oleh meja guru tersebut meraung kesakitan. "To…tolooongg!!"

Dan akhirnya keributan terjadi didepan kelas tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka membantu membondong meja tersebut dari atas tubuh Tobi. Sasuke dengan gesit sudah berlari jauh menuju kelas **Xiolizon Air 3 **yang disusul oleh Kiba dan Naruto. Akhirnya Tsunade keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ini … terlalu cepat. Baru tadi pagi, dan sekarang … terjadi dua … tidak, tiga korban sekaligus. Tobi yang tertimpa meja, Suzuran yang entah mengapa seperi dalam dunia khalusinasi dan dunia nyata yang membawa Gaara juga ikut dalam khalusinasi itu. Lee dan Hakuba (yang membawa Suzuran) keluar dan berjalan menu UKS tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka berdua.

"_Fast_!!" gumam Tsunade diikuti larinya menuju ruang guru dilantai paling bawah.

Dan pada waktu yang sama, akhirnya Sasuke, Kiba dan Naruto tepat berada dikelas **Xiolizon Air 3** yang kelasnya sudah kosong. Mereka awalnya berniat untuk menyusul kekantin, namun tiba-tiba Tenten lewat didepan mereka, ketika itu gadis berbaju putih yang mereka kenali gadis bebaju putih ini adalah hantu mulai memasuki tubuh Tenten begitu saja. Sasuke memebelakan mata. Akhirnya Tenten secara tiba-tiba mengejang dan berlari kelaur dari gedung sekolah, Kiba mengejarnya, sementara Sasuke diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya. Naruto yang masih shock dengan dua kejadian yang beru saja terjadi dimatanya hanya mengambil diam lalu pergi menyusul Kiba.

"Apa ini hanya mimpi? Kalau ini nyata … Kenapa begitu seperti mimpi? Terlalu cepat terjadi" gumam Sasuke tak percaya dengan keaadan ini sekarang. Tatapanya penuh penyesalan.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Beralih kekelas Shika, dikelas ini sedang diadakan rapat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak dimengerti. Hanya beberapa yang berada dikelas ini. Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kankurou, Kaito, Kosuke, Dani, Helen, dan Pein. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan orang yang tadi menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul dikelas ini. Ruangan yang sepi, tanpa ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Posisi mereka sekarang sedang duduk dilantai kelas dengan membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

Pein angkat bicara, "Kok pada diem?" Tanya pelan mencoba meramaikan suasana.

"_Indeed what we have to speak? No one should not speak in?_" Tanya Helen yang lebih tepatnya sih menjawab pertanyaan Pein. Tiba-tiba pandangan Kaito beralih ke Shika.

"Hey, Shikamaru, _what can you explain what you see before?_" Tanya Kaito datar sambil menatap Shika dalam. Shika menoleh dan dapat melihat pancara mata yang melihat kearahnya.

"Yang aku lihat tadi? Maksud?" Tanya Shika balik yang memang sebenarnya Shika tidak mengerti maksud Kaito. Namun pertanyaan Shika dijawab oleh orang lain yang duduk disebelah kiri Kaito.

"Aku yakin, ketika kamu jatuh dari kursi tadi, kamu sedang di 'serang' oleh setan-setan laknat penghuni kelas Xiolizon Air 2 bukan?" Tanya Kosuke yang sama datarnya dengan Kaito. Namun bila didengar kembali perkataan Kosuke, dapat terdengar sedikit kekhawatiran disela perkataanya.

Shikamaru meneyritkan dahi. Tiba-tiba Kankurou berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah kepapan tulis yang berada dibelakangnya. Kankurou merai spidol merah dan Kankurou berusaha menuliskan suatu kata dipapan tulis putih itu, namun nihil, isi spidol itu sepertinya habis karena tak ada sedikit warna yang keluar dari spidol itu. Kankurou menyeringai.

"Kau lihat Shika? Spidol merah ini habis. Itu berarti … perkataan Kaito itu benar, setan laknat itu telah memakai spidol ini untuk memberi kita sebuah pesan, dan apakah kau tahu apa pesanya?" tanya Kankurou dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan berusaha seperti sedang marah. Shika menggeleng. Kankurou mendengus lalu menaruh spidol dimeja guru dan meraih penghapus didebelah spidol. Semuanya yang berada dikelas itu menatap heran Kankurou ketika Kankurou menghapus papan tulis itu dengan penghapusnya, memangnya apa yang mau dihapus? Tidak ada bekas goresan yang terukir di papan tulis itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat kemudian … sebuah kalimat muncul dari papan tulis itu dengan warna merahnya yang terang. Kata-kata yang membuat Shikamaru ingat apa yang terjadi denganya tadi.

**Kami Menyambut Datanganya Kehidupan Baru **

…

**Untuk Kalian Yang Menangis Dan Memohon Datangnya Kematian**

Kankurou menatap dalam Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang papan tulis itu dengan ditatapnya papan tulis itu dengan wajah yang amat sangat gemetaran. Dia benar-benar mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya saat dia terjatuh dari dari bangkunya. Seorang wanita dengan matanya yang berwarna biru, rambut panjangnya berwarna coklat, kulitnya sangat pucat namun terlihat sedikit kekuning langsatan, dia mengingat jelas wanita itu. Pakaian sekolahnya … tiba-tiba seseornag menepuk pundak Shikamaru pelan.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Helen lembut. Shikamaru memerhatikan Helen seksama dan matanya membelak beberapa saat kemudian. Dia menepis tangan Helen kasar dan menjauh dari Helen.

"Shikamaru …" Kankurou sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba berubah ini. Helen diam. Dani berdiri lalu menghampiri Helen dan membisikan sesuatu. Helen juga ikut membelakan mata.

"Kau lihat aku? Jawab … kau lihat aku!! Dimana!? Dimana aku berada ketika kamu berada dimimpi buruk itu!? Dimana!?" seru Helen sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shika. Kosuke berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Shika.

"Tolong ceritakan … Shikamaru" Tanya Kosuke yang niatnya mau menyentuh bahu Shikamaru namun …

"Hentikan. Jangan Tanya Shikamaru, seperti dia adalah orang jahat yang mempunyai banyak dosa" sergah Pein dengan tatapan mengaran kebawah. Semuanya ikut diam. Namun haya satu orang yang belum berbicara sedikitpun. Shino dan Hinata. Mereka memang sifatnya pendiam, namun kenapa untuk hari ini mereka sangat jarang untuk mengeluarkan suara? Ini aneh.

Tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Shikamaru berlari keluar dari kelas menuju lantai dua dimana tempat kelas Naruto dan yang lainya berada. Deidara langsung berteriak, "Hoy!! Loe mau kemana!?"

"Kita ikut" Dani dan Kosukepun berlari mengikuti Shikamaru dengan sepat, Kankurou memejamkan mata dan membuang nafas berat sebelum akhirnya Kankurou membuka matanya kembali dan terlihatlah tatapan matanya yang berubah menjadi dingin.

"Dasar setan gak tau diuntung!!" seru Kankurou seraya melangkah keluar kelas menuju kelas Naruto dan yang lainya juga. Kaito tertawa hambar.

"Hahahah, _already a tradition. Chill out time, not every sunday is often things like this happen?_ Kesurupanlah, kematianlah, ada juga yang mendadak gila. Tapi sayang, kalau saja ini bukan sekolah yang menampung anak yatimpiatu, mungkin kita sudah mengundurkan diri menjadi murid sekolah ini dan pulang kerumah." Kata Kaito tertawa pahit sambil meraih kursi dibangku paling depan dan mendudukinya.

Tradisi? Memang, Glitery High School adalah sekolah yang menerima murid yatim piatu. Kejadian seperti kesurupan atau mendadak gila itu memang sering terjadi setiap tahun atau bahkan setiap bulan. Terutama meninggalnya seorang murid, itu tidak jadi masalah. Kenapa? Karena memang setiap bulan sekolah ini selalu mengambil 'tumbal',itulah mengapa sekolah ini hanya menerima murid yatim piatu. Mungkin setengah orang mengira … kalau begitu buat apa sekolah ini dibangun? Jawabanya belum ditemukan. Konon, sekolah ini berdiri belasan tahun yang lalu oleh seseorang yang cukup disegani di New York. Namun, sautu insiden terjadi disekolah ini, akibat insiden misterius tersebut, sekolah ini mengalami perubahan besar.

'_Kalau dugaanku benar, pesan itu berujung ke … kematian'_ batin Shikamaru dengan penuh kecemasan dan Shikamaru sangat berharap agar teman-temanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun harapan itu pupus ketika dia telah sampai di depan kelas Naruto. Kertas, buku, debu-debu dan semacamnya berserakan diluar kelas. Beberapa meja dan kursi tergeltak diluar kelas. Beberapa murid terlihat sedang menangis, berdoa, dan membantu menggotong meja dan kursi tersebut masuk kedalam kelas. Shikamaru melangkah masuk kedalam kelas. Dan seperti yang Shikamaru duga. Kelas yang sangat berantakan, seperti terkena angin topan yang menerjang kelas ini. Shikamaru menelan ludah dengan keringat dingin yang telah membasahi tubuhnya. Shika berjalan menuju calendar sedang yang tergeletak dilantai sisi meja guru. Shika memerhatikan setiap deret angka yang tertera di kertas itu, dan matanya berhenti disatu angka. '_Tanggal 5? Bukanya sekarang tanggal … tunggu! Kemarin tanggal 23 September, disamping tanggal 23 tertera tanggal 5 September? Aarghh!! Calendar macam apa ini!? Calendar aneh!!'_ seru Shikamaru sambil melempar calendar tersebut kelantai dengan kasar hingga salah satu murid dikelas itu melirik Shikamaru tajam. Merasa ada yang melihat, Shikamaru melihatanya balik. Dan menemukan dua orang bermabut kuning dan putih. Hidan Dan Deidara yang sedang mengangkut meja dan kursi kedalam kelas, bukan, bukan mereka yang meliat Shika. Lalu Shika menyapu seluruh ruangan kelas dengan matanya dan menemukan …

"Yuki? Dia …" gumam Shikamaru yang langsung menatap Yuki dengan seksama.

"Shikamaru?"

"Kau … hemm, hey! Ini, apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa kelas be—"

"Gaara kesurupan" jawab Yuki singkat disela perkataan Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah menghampiri Yuki dibangku tengah. Shikamaru membelakan mata ketika dua kata itu keluar dari mulut Yuki. Langkahnya berhenti. Kesurupan? Gaara?.

"Lalu hantu yang masuk kedalam tubuh Gaara itu berhasil keluar, namun … sekarang hantu itu sedang berkeliaran disekitar sekolah untuk … untuk mencari tumbal lagi" sambung Yuki. Suaranya tertahan.

"Bo-bohong"

"Itu benar, baru saja Suzuran mengalaminya. Tapi untunglah Sasuke berhasil membuat hantu itu keluar."

Shikamaru menunduk dengan tatapan penuh sedih.

"Kita akan kehilangan teman lagi. Selain itu, kau tahu siapa yang akan hantu itu serang?" Tanya Shikamaru ke Yuki dengan pancaran penuh harap. Yuki menarik nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Wanita. Dia mengincar seorang wanita."

Dan tepat ketika Yuki mengatakan kata-kata itu … terdengar teriakan Ino yang kelasnya berada diujung. Teriakan yang membuat dua orang ini segera berlari keluar kelas. Mungkinkah hari ini satu murid lagi mati?.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

"_To be continue"_

**Whaaa, sepertnya banyak sekagil misstyping disini … soalnya aku baru memeriksa fic ini hanya dua kali … hehehe^^. Maaf karena dibagian fic ini sepertinya tidak nyambung dengan chap kemarin … terlalu cepatkah? Itu bukan cepat, tapi memang ceritanya seperti itu.**

**Oh, aku sangat membutuhkan review untuk kelangsungan cerita ini … sangat! Saya tak tahu harus melanjutkan fic ini apa tidaknya jika review sangatlah sedikit (yee! Itu mah maksa! Dasar author geblek!).**

**Kaoru: Siapa?**

**Voda: elu!**

**Kaoru: oohh!! Jadi kamu yang waktu main upload fic orang sembarang! Ngepain kamu nambahin umur aku 12 tahun! Pitnah dasar! Asisten geblek.**

**Voda: yasudlah, lalu, aku boleh tauk gak siapa yang bakal mati nanti?**

**Kaoru: gak boleh, secret … yang jelas dari murid kelas Xiolizon Air 3!! **

**Voda: ohhhhh**

**Kaoru: maaf untuk semuanya! mungkin di dialog yang ada bahasanya inggris itu ada kesalahan, biasa, aku tak bisa berbahasa inggris dengan lancar ... T.T**

**Voda: Sedeng**

**Kaoru: apa!? **

**Voda: -dah kabur duluan-**

**Pembaca: -ngelempar tomat, kaleng, sayuran dll-**

Review please?


End file.
